warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Songfic Series
Yeah, the title says it all. This is a series of random songfics. If you want to add yours on here or feel like writing one this casn e a community series. Please make a new section if you write one that looks like this: Songfics By__________ Thanks! You can make them with a existing scene in warriors or a scene you've made up. Maybe once a year or something we can have an 'American Idol' like thing for all the songfics! LOL, so anyways, yeah, please list the name of the song and the original artist when you write it. Thanks!--Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 15:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) PS. Hey guys, you can write your Songifc however you want and also, if someone uses a song you want to use, you can also use it, but just make a different title so no one gets confused. Thanks! Other Links Warriors Idol - I'll set this up soon, and then we'll have it...once a year? Twice? IDK, I'll sort it out. I'll make some pol.s too so you peeps can decide. :D www.lyrics.com - If you need lyrics, I suggest going here. idk, just a thought. :D Hope it helps. Songfics by Arti Behind These Hazel Eyes- Original artist Kelly Clarkson. This is a sad story about a triangle, two she-cats and a tom, enjoy! I'll Wait For You- Original artist is Elliot Yamin. Crow|x|Feather forever. This is about when Feathertasil dies and Crowpaw's just telling her he'll always be waiting. It's Not Too Late- Origninal artist is Three Days Grace. A Bluestar tribute. You Belong With Me- Original airtis is Taylor Swift. Sand|x|Fire tribute.. I Just Can't Live A Lie - Original artist is Carrie Underwood. If this had happened, my respect for Squirrelflight would have remained intact and PoT would've been cooler. In my opinion of course. Already Gone - OA Kelly Clarkson. Good Life - Original artist is Francis Dunnery. I'm Just a Kid - Original artist Simple Plan. About Scourge when he was still a kit and trying to be a rogue in Twoleg place. What I've Done(Songfic) - Original artist is Linkin Park. It's about Boulder saying he's sorry for bringing BloodClan to the forest. My Heart Will Go On Original artist Celine Dione. Lost couples tribute. You Give Love a Bad Name - OA Bon Jovi. Squirrel|x|Ash tribute. I'm really proud of this, I think it's very good. So please read! Waiting For My Real Life to Begin - OA is Scrubs. About a cat who medicine cats couldn't save. Songfics by Leaf Over and Over - Original Artist Three Days Grace. When Crowfeather keeps falling for both Feathertail and Leafpool but can't help it. Forever & Always - Original Artist Taylor Swift. When Crowfeather tells Nightcloud he'll be her mate, but he still loves Leafpool. It's All Over - Original Artist Three Days Grace. Tigerstar Tribute. Whispers In The Dark Original Artist Skillet. AshxSquirrel Tribute. How Ashfur feels about Squirrelflight. I'm Not Your Toy - Original Artist Le Roux. A tom is just using a she-cat for attention. Let You Down - Original Artist Three Days Grace. A cat that says to another cat they can trust him, but in the end he lets them down. It Ends Tonight - Original Artist All-American Rejects. About a tom that decides his relationship with a she-cat must end. Apologize - Original Artist Timbaland feat. One Republic. The LeafxCrow=Jay, Holly, Lion dilemma. Me Against the World - Original Artist Simple Plan. A Jaypaw/feather Tribute. Still Waiting - Original Artist Sum 41. About Pinestar's thoughts about clan life when he is about to become a kittypet. What Lies Beneath - Original Artist Breaking Benjamin. Pretty much about the fight between Scourge and Firestar. Take My Hand - Original Artist Simple Plan. A FirexSand tribute. Breathe - Original Artist Anna Nalick. A she-cat doesn't want her unborn kits... :\ Songfics by Maple Superstar - Original artist Taylor Swift. It's about a she-cat who falls in love with a rogue. I'd Lie - Original artist Taylor Swift. About a she cat who wants a tom but denies it. Take a Bow - Original artist Rihanna. A different Squirrel|x|Ash. Fearless - Original artist Taylor Swift. An adventurous she-cat with a taste for something else. Things will Change - Original artist Taylor Swift. A she-cat is tired of being bullied. Misguided Ghosts - Original Artist Paramore. Picture to Burn - Original Artist Taylor Swift. You're Not Sorry - Original Artist Taylor Swift. Should've Said No - Original Artist Taylor Swift. The Other Side of the Door - Original artist Taylor Swift. A she-cat left a tom but now wants him back. Songfics by Sunny Got A Secret - Original artists The Pierces. It's about a few she-cats friends keeping a very important secret. Impossible (Songfic) - by Shonetelle. Bubbles and her mysterious mate who is also Hiddenpaw's father. Miracle - by Cascada. About Heathertail and how she feels about Lionblaze. Believe - by Britt Nicole. Hiddenkit feeling horrible about losing Kestrelkit and promising that she won't love anyone ever again. You'll Be in My Heart - Original artist Phil Collins. It's about a tom leaving his mate to go to a huge fight where he migth not come back. My Heart Will Go On (Songfic) - A songfic I will make when the Hs series reach the part - not giving any spoilers. Already Gone - by Kelly Clarkson. Pyramind - by Charice. Songfics by Forest Downpour - Original artist The Backstreet Boys. It's about a cat that lost his love. The Only Exception - Original artist Paramore. It's connected to Finding a Dream, also by me. Songfics by Misty Baby By Justin Bieber <3- Its about Lionpaw and Heatherpaw Eenie Meenie Justin Bieber ft. Sean Kingston- Itz about a she-cat who can't chose anything. ::MORE SOON!!! Songfics by Icestorm Apologize - By One Republic - It is about the releationship between Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. On My Own - By Hedley - This is about Yellowfang and Brokenstar. Bone Shatters - By Hedley - This is about Firestar and Scourge, in the battle, LionClan against BloodClan. Because of You - By Kelly Clarkson. HoneyfernxBerrynose theme song. Frontline - Running Away - By AM - Two cats are in love with eachother, but the tom knows another she-cat has a crush on him. Who will he choose? You're Not Sorry - Songfics by Birchy Songfics by Snickers20 Haven't Met You Yet - By Michael Buble. About a cat that has had many loves, but hasn't made it work. Get Off Of My Back - By Bryan Adams. Some Crowfeather thing. S.O.S - By Rihanna. GoldenxNight Thingy (My charries) It's My Life - By Bon Jovi. Umm, I haven't planned this yet... White Horse - By Taylor Swift. About a tom (Scorchtail) who says he's sorry, but the she-cat (Silverclaw) doesn't believe him. Songfics by Clover Reflection - Original Artist Christina Aguilera. About a she-cat who has to pretend to be brave and valiant because she is deputy, but on the inside she's just another afraid warrior. Will her outside ever reflect her inside? Tourniquet - Original Artist Evanescence. About a she-cat (from my series, The Bravest) who commits suicide and wonders if she'll go to StarClan or not. Bleeding Love - Original Artist Leona Lewis. About Squirrelflight from Ashfur's POV. Nobody's Home - Original Artist Avril Lavigne. About Sasha, and how she longs to go back to Ken and Jean, but knows she can't. All The Things She Said - Original Artist t.a.T.u. From Crowfeather's POV, about how he loves Leafpool. Takes place before they run away in Twilight. Queenish Face - Original Artist Lady Gaga. Parody of Poker Face, from Daisy's POV. H8er C@ - Original Artist Avril Lavigne. About a tom from a she-cat's eyes, telling his ex-mate "tough luck". Songfics by Mouse Don't Stop Believin' - A story about Mistystar's struggles Say My Name - Original Artists Destiny's Child. A song from Leafpool, Feathertail, and Nightcloud's POV Beautiful - Original Artist Christina Aguilera. Brightheart's story. Songfics By- The All Orginal Wetty!!!! Nine In The Sundown Moon- Orginal Artists- Panic At The Disco. A song about Sandstorm, Firestar, Graystripe and Dustpelt finding their old territory again. East To West- Orginal Artists- Casting Crowns. A song about Frost from One World wondering just how much work it will take to save the two worlds. Songfics By Hawkey I Gotta Feeling - Original Artist: Black Eyed Peas. A song for Holly, Lion, Jay, Squirrel against Ashfur on the night of the Gathering. Note: I got the lyrics and mixed them up. It's not a fanfic. You Give Love A Bad Name - Original Artist: Bon Jovi. A GoldenflowerXTigerstar thing Me Against The World - Original Artist: Simple Plan. It tells about Firepaw when he first came to ThunderClan, and nobody liked him except for Graypaw. Songfics by Birdpaw Set fire to the third bar- Original artist: Snow Patrol. A song for my two cats and their love (i realise people have been making song fics for the actual book cats do you have to do that?) if not then i know the perfect other book one for it GraystripexSilverstream (hope im allowed) Iris-Original artist:Goo goo dolls. A song for Goldheart when he found out that Birdwing did not love him he has a side too Perfect:Original artist: Hedley. A song for Crookedpaw who went through a lot and cats think that every one should be perfect to be a warrior but he thinks diffrent Two worlds-Original Artist:Phil collins. For all the cats from the four lets just say its four worlds lol nice song Take a look through my eyes-Oringinal artist:Same as above. Another song to Crookedpaw about the connection She is the sunlight-Original artist:Trading yesterday. How Goldheart felt about Birdwings betrayal and Ashwhiskers plan Colors of the wind-Original artist:I forgot. Birdstar and Crookedstar explaining the life of the clans to Talon. Its not over-OA:Doughtry.Surprise I believe-Nikki yanofsky. When Birdstar convinced the clans to fight Slash and his clan. Might contain spoilers Who you really are-Short song OA:Ummm its from a movie. Ehh its really short how Starclan is explaining her prohecy i'll make a man out of you-OMG songs....OA:Mulan movie. Ashwhisker talking to Spikepaw I dont believe you-OA:Pink. Birdwing explaining to Goldheart how she does not beilieve him on how he hates her For the nights i cant remember-OA: Hedley. Oh come on Hedley songs seem to fit Crookedjaw ;) Unfaithful-OA:Rihanna. About Hannah Eclipse and Slash and how Hannah betrayed Eclipse for Slash but when she realised that Eclipse was her true love she realised that it might be too late Wavin flag-K'naan and the YAFH. Awesome song all cats from my series are singing Never say Never-The fray. IDK i will figure it out Songfics by Dawnshine Leafpool's Lullaby is using Mordred's lullaby, and Leafpool is singing to her kits. Sonfics by Moony Battle Cry - The Theme Song to Pokemon: Galactic Battles - Tribute to the Squirrelflight, Stormfur, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, Feathertail, and Tawnypelt and their journey through the mountains. Songfics by Mistysun Hey Soul Sister - Train (I think) -about...well, I dk Down- Jay Sean -about crowfeather|x|Feathertail The way I loved you - Taylor Swift -about a she-cat with the mate everyone's jelous of. Songfics by CatZ1324 Who I Was and Who I am - by Ruth - A tom's mate won't take him back until he cleans up his act. Songfics by Tawny!!!!!!! Fireflies - Original artist: Owl City. About the final battle between Tigerfur and Rowanclaw. I'm Blue - Original artist: Eiffel 65. About Cometkit and his emotions. Party in the U.S.A - Original artist: Miley Cyrus. About Lilystems day at Four Trees. Feel like a Monster - Original artist: Skillet. About Tigerfur's killing obsessions Songfics by Leopard Under The Sea- Original artist Sebastian the crab =). It's about how Smudge is telling Rusty it's a bad idea to go out and join the Clans. Songfics by Heartsky No Air- Original Artist: Jordin Sparks. It's about what would happen if Tigerheart joined the Dark Forest. A TigerheartXDovepaw Tribute. Songfics by Aquamarine1212 Monster-About Tigerstar and his deadly past. Songfics by Shaf Girl Landslide - About Stormfur and Crowpaw mourning Feathertail's death. Songfics by Rosie Firefly Cats- A made-up story about cats with dreams. Song? Fireflies by Owl City. Young Friends- A made-up story about two young friends that don't want to be separated. Featuring a Rosie-made song made for Tawny. Enjoy! Songfics by Rainfire Runaway, Love - based off of one verse of Runaway Love by Ludacris. I can't sum it up in a summary, so ya gotta just read it :) Let It Be - Meh. I don't like this one, but whatever. Let It Be by the Beatles You Fight Me - A song by one of my FAVORITE bands. You Fight Me by Breaking Benjamin. :D Songfics by a.k.a.Sunstar9 New Divide- about TigerxRain. Songfics by Sunny Mad- Artist is Ne-yo. It's about Squirrelflight's and Brambleclaw's fight in Twilight. California Cats- Artist is Katy Perry (It's California Gurls really). It's about she-cats who want to have fun ;P